


Ang Tatay Kong Baklush

by attyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Crack, Dirty Jokes, M/M, Tagalog, just for fun, tagalog fic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attyohsehun/pseuds/attyohsehun
Summary: Kawawang Sehun.





	Ang Tatay Kong Baklush

Napabuntong-hininga na lamang si Sehun habang nakatitig sa haliparot niyang ama na nakikipaglandian na naman sa kanyang amain sa harapan ng klase. Gayun nalang ang pagkadismaya niya dahil sa edad niyang pitong taon, hindi pa rin siya marunong magsulat. Hindi naman bobo si Sehun. Sa katunayan nga, isa siyang matalinong bata dahil mana siya sa kanyang tatay na si Chanyeol. Buti nalang dahil kung nagmana siya sa kanyang nanay Tao, tiyak na puro luho nalang siguro ang laman ng kokote niya. Nagpapasalamat si Sehun sa kanyang ama dahil sa katalinuhan na kanyang namana. Ay, yung trust fund din pala! Gayun paman, nanghihinayang din siya dito dahil ang kanyang kalandian ang dahilan kung bakit hindi pa rin siya marunong sumulat kahit nasa ikaisang baitang na siya.

Ganito kasi yun. Si Sehun ay nag-aaral sa isang Special Education School na pag-aari ng kanyang ama at ng nobyo niyang si Teacher Baekhyun. Mahal ni Sehun si Teacher Baekhyun dahil mabait ito at sobrang maalaga. Higit sa lahat, hindi ito nagagalit sa kanya tuwing ayaw niyang maligo, at sinusuhulan pa siya ng mga tsokolate para lang maligo siya kung hindi na talaga matiis ang kanyang amoy. Minsan nga, naiisip ni Sehun na mas mahal pa niya si Teacher Baekhyun kesa kanyang ama. Ang problema lang kay Teacher Baekhyun ay nagpapadala siya sa kalandian ng kanyang tatay na si Chanyeol.

Imbis na turuan silang sumulat ni Teacher Baekhyun ay binibigyan lang sila neto ng coloring books para aliwin sila, o di kaya'y pinaglalaro sila sa play room habang nakikipaglaro din siya sa kanyang itay sa kanilang Master's Bedroom. Bakit may Master's Bedroom? Kasi ganun kalibog ang magkasintahan kaya pinalagyan talaga ng silid ang paaralan kung saan pwede silang...  _maglaro._  Buti nalang soundproof ito kung hindi, kawawa naman ang mga bata na makakarinig sa kahayupan na pinaggagawa ng dalawa sa loob.

Bakit alam ni Sehun 'to? Kasi nga, isa siyang matalinong bata. At nung limang taon palang si Sehun, nag ensayo siya ng kanyang piyesa sa piano sa loob, kasi nga soundproof ang kwarto, pero hindi namalayan ng kanyang tatay at amain na nasa loob siya kaya ayun, alam niyo na ang nangyari. Hindi na isasalaysay ni Sehun ang mga pangyayari dahil ayaw na niyang tandaan pa ang mga kahindik-hindik na ingay at ungol na kanyang narinig noon. Kawawang bata nga naman.

Napalingon sa kanyang kanan si Sehun ng marinig niyang may pumasok sa silid. Napangiti siya ng bongga ng makitang si Kai ang dumating, ngunit itinikom din kaagad niya ang kanyang bibig nang maalala niya na wala siyang ngipin. Mahirap na, baka maturn-off si Kai. Oo, gusto ni Sehun si Kai. Crush na crush niya ito kahit pa  pautal-utal itong magsalita. Okay lang kasi si Sehun, hindi talaga marunong magsalita. Napahikbi nalang siya nang maalala na isa siyang pipi at napayuko habang naalala kung ano ang nangyari nung isang taong gulang palang siya na nagdulot ng kanyang kapansanan.

Inuulit ko, matalinong bata si Sehun kaya naaalala niya ang mga pangyayari kahit baby pa siya noon. Tsaka, kaarawan niya yun eh.

Kinakalong siya ng kanyang ina habang papunta sila sa opisina ng kanyang ama. Masaya si Sehun noong araw na yun kasi yun ang panahon kung saan mayroon pa siyang ngipin sa harapan at binigyan pa siya ng kanyang nanay ng lollipop na Tutti Frutti - yung tig-iisang piso. Minsan, nanghihinayang siya kung bakit mahilig siya sa kendi. Yun siguro ang dahilan kung bakit wala siyang ngipin ngayon. Pero yun nga, masaya siya nung araw na yun. Hindi niya alam na ang kanyang kasiyahan ay panandalian lamang.

Pagkabukas ng kanyang nanay ng pintuan sa Master's Bedroom na katapat ng opisina ng kanyang tatay (malamang malandi na talaga ang kanyang ama kahit noong kabataan niya dahil kelangan talagang may kama malapit sa kanyang opisina), napatili ng bonggang-bongga si Tao sa nakita niya. Buti nalang hindi nabingi si Sehun sa lakas ng kanyang sigaw dahil kawawang-kawawa na talaga si Sehun sa ganung lagay.

Eh kasi, ang eksenang sumorpresa kay Tao ay ang kanyang asawa na si Chanyeol na nakikipagtalik sa ibang tao. Tinakpan ni Tao ang mga mata ni Sehun upang isalba ang kanyang pagkainosente. Hindi matanto ni Sehun kung bakit kelangan pang takpan ng nanay niya ang kanyang mga mata eh wala rin naman siyang makikita dahil may kumot naman sa ibabaw nga kanyang ama na nakapatong sa isa pang tao - sige na nga, may nakita si Sehun pero konti lang.

"Chanyeol, anong ibig sabihin neto!?" Sumigaw si Tao habang nakalagay ang kamay niya sa kanyang dibdib, kagaya ng nakikita niya sa mga teleserye. Hindi na niya pinansin ang anak na nabitawan niya at nahulog sa sahig. Buti nalang may carpet ang kwarto dahil kung hindi, yari si Sehun.

"Tao! Ba't ka nandito!?" Napalingon si Chanyeol pagkarinig sa boses ng kanyang asawa.

"Anong baket!? Kaarawan ni Sehun ngayon, bakitin mong mukha mo!" Nanginginig sa galit si Tao, kusot ang noo ngunit wala na siyang pakialam kung magkaka-wrinkles siya. "At ikaw, babaeng mababa ang lipad! Walang hiya ka! Ba't ka mang-aagaw ng asawa ng may asawa!"

"Mali ka. Una sa lahat, hindi ako prosti. Hindi ako nagpapabayad. As a matter of fact, I have a degree in Special Education from the University of the Philippines." Taas-noong sabi ng katalik ni Chanyeol a-la Marian Rivera.

"Weh? Di nga!?" Sabay na sabi ni Chanyeol at Tao. Nagalit ng lalo si Tao kasi ginamit pa talaga ang linya ng idol niya. Oo, maka-Marian si Tao.

"Sige na nga. Hindi UP, pero grumaduate ako ng Special Education, promise! At saka, hindi ako babae ano!" Sagot niya, nakakunot na rin ang noo dahil nasabihan na babae siya.

"Anong hindi!? Hinding-hindi magtataksil si Chanyeol sa akin kung hindi mo siya inakit. Halika ritong babae ka ng maturuan ka nang leksyon!" Sagot ni Tao, handang-handa nang makipagsabunutan sa kabit ng kanyang asawa. Di bale nang maikli ang buhok ne'to. Titiyakin niyang makakalbo ito pagkatapos niya rito.

"Ano ka ba!? Hindi nga ako babae sabi eh! At 'wag mo nga akong pinagtatawag ng kung ano ano. May pangalan ako. Baekhyun! Gets!?" Sabi ni Baekhyun habang hinawi niya si Chanyeol upang umupo, ang kanyang kilos ang dahilan kung bakit nanaog ang kumot at nakita ang kanyang mga suso.

"Magsisinungaling ka pang punyeta ka! Halatang halata naman na cup C ka! Anong hindi babae ang pinagsasabi mo? Batukan kita diyan eh!" Lalong nagngitngit ang pakiramdam ni Tao. Gagawin pa yata siyang tanga ng babaeng ito eh. Tanga naman talaga siya, pero kahit na. Ayaw niyang magpatalo sa isang kabit.

"Excuse me! Lalake ako ano. Gynecomastia lang ito. Hellooooo hindi ka ba nag-aral ng Biology?" Sagot ni Baekhyun habang itinataas ang kumot upang itago ang kanyang dibdib dahil nakatitig pa rin si Tao dito.

"Eh paano mo naman ipapaliwanag ang mataas mong boses, ha?" Napangiti si Tao sa kanyang naisip. Hindi niya alam kung ano yung GAYnemasha - ano ba yun? Siguro sakit yun nga mga bakla. Pero tiyak na wala nga kawala ang putang ito ngayon dahil sigurado siyang walang lalake na ganun kataas ang boses.

"Dala lang ito ng Puberty ko, ano!" Idiniin ni Baekhyun at napapikit nalang si Tao dahil sa kasinungalingan neto.

"Puberty ka diyan! Ilang taon ka na ba?" Si Chanyeol ang nagtanong dahil hindi marunong si Tao sa mga bagay tungkol sa Siyensiya. Actually, hindi marunong si Tao sa lahat ng bagay na tungkol sa pag-aaral. Pero alam niya lahat ng logo ng mga mamahalin na brands ng gamit kaya palagi siyang top score sa Logos Quiz sa iPhone niya.

"Dalawampu't-anim. Pero kahit na. Iba't iba naman ang course ng Puberty sa iba't-ibang tao eh." Giit ni Baekhyun habang lalong kumukulo ang dugo ni Tao - hindi lang dahil nagtaksil ang kanyang asawa, kundi pati na rin wala siyang maintindihan sa pinagsasasabi nila. Ano ba kasi yung PUberTY? Paaralan ba yun ng mga PUta tulad ng universiTY?

"Tama na ang mga kasinungalingan mong babae ka! Tatamaan ka talaga saken!" Sigaw ni Tao sabay talon sa kama upang kuramusin ang mukha ni Baekhyun ng napahinto ito nang biglang tumayo si Baekhyun - ang kanyang ari ang sumalubong kay Tao na nakaluhod sa kanyang harapan.

Tila huminto ang oras sa kwarto hangga't sumigaw si Chanyeol at sinipa si Tao paalis ng kama.

"Hoy boypren ko 'to. Kung makatitig ka wagas! Akin yan, di ako magshe-share!" Sabi ni Chanyeol sabay tinakpan ang katawan ni Baekhyun ng kumot. Hindi naman talaga siya mapagbigay na tao eh. Spoiled brat, kung baga.

Dun palang nakarecover si Tao. Bumilog ang kanyang sulimpat na mga mata.

"Chanyeol! Wag mong sabihing...?"

"Oo, Tao. Isa akong BB Gandanghari." Taas noong inamin ni Chanyeol ang kanyang sekswalidad, di man lang nahiya na nasa silid ang anak niya. Proud gay, kumbaga.

"Ha!? Magpapa sex change ka rin!?" Napasigaw si Tao. Ganito pala ang pakiramdam ni Carmina noon.

"Duh! Hindi noh! Bading nga. Bakla ako. Baklush. Gusto ko ng ari ng lalake. Ba't naman ako magpapa sex change? Ewwww. Bobo ka talaga!" Nakakunot ang noo ni Chanyeol. Para na ring sinabi ni Tao na magpakamatay siya pag ganun.

Napaiyak nalang si Tao sa kanyang nalaman. Pakiramdam niya ay pinaglalaruan siya ng tadhana. Akala pa naman niya mahal siya ni Chanyeol pero hindi pala.

"Eh bakit mo pa ba ako pinakasalan? Anak ng tokneneng naman oo!" Bulong ni Tao, nawalan na ng enerhiya sa kakasigaw niya.

"Ha!? May anak ka rin kay Neneng!?" Sigaw ni Baekhyun. 

"Hindi, ano. Anak ng tokneneng ang sabi niya!" Mariin na itinanggi ni Chanyeol ang akusasyon. Palibhasa ang gwapo ng nobyo niya kaya medyo bingi ito. Nang naniwala na si Baekhyun, itinuon naman niya ang kanyang atensyon sa kanyang asawa. "Sabi kasi ni Dad na gusto niya ng apo para may tagapagmana ang kumpanya." 

"Si Tito Heechul! Tama! Isusumbong kita. Mahal ako nun. Di niya hahayaang iwanan mo 'ko ng ganito! Kasado tayo!" Sabi ni Tao. Di pa siya nawawalan ng pag-asa na isalba ang kanilang relasyon.

"As if! Alam ni Dad na bakla ako kahit nung nasa sinapupunan palang ako ni Mama. Sa kanya kaya ako nagmana. At correction, walang bisa ang kasal natin kasi hindi tayo kumuha ng marriage license sa local civil registrar, ulol." Sagot ni Chanyeol - naiirita na sa kakulitan ni Tao. Ano bang mahirap intindihin sa salitang bakla?

"Bakla... si Tito Heechul...?" Napatanong si Tao kahit obvious na ang sagot.

"Ay hindi. Bading lang. Ang bobo mo talaga." Sagot ni Chanyeol. Kahit kelan talaga, bobo talaga si Tao.

"Hindi ako bobo noh! Medyo slow on the uptake lang. Parang ribbonette" Sabi ni Tao, gustong magpasikat kay Chanyeol. Narinig niya yun sa klase once eh.

"Gaga! Ribosome hindi ribbonette!" Sigaw ni Chanyeol. Di niya alam kung bakit, pero nagagalit talaga siya pag may nagsasalita ng hindi tama tungkol sa Siyensiya o Matematika. Favorite subjects niya yun eh.

Napaiyak ulit si Tao sa kalupitan ng asawa.

"Ano bang iniiyak mo diyan?" Tanong ni Chanyeol. Alam naman niya na nasasaktan niya ang asawa pero para na rin 'to sa ikabubuti ng lahat.

"Ibig bang sabihin neto... Hindi na ako makakabili ng mga paborito kong bag?" Nakahagulgol na si Tao sa panahong ito. Mamimiss niya sina Gucci, Zegna, at Louis Vuitton.

"Tahan na. Iiwan ko ang lahat ng ari-arian ko sa inyo dito sa Pinas dahil doon na kami maninirahan ni Baekhyun sa Las Vegas." Tugon ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman siya mahirap kausapin kung tungkol lang naman sa pera eh. Marami siya nun.

"Las Vegas? Akala ko ba sa Tokyo tayo titira? Sabi ko Japan! Chanyeol naman eh!" Sumabat si Baekhyun ng narinig ang kasintahan, sabay sipa ng kanyang paa upang magprotesta.

"Ssssh sorry, babes. May nakuha kasi akong special promo ng bahay dun eh. Four gives lang pero mura. Tsaka pwede tayong magpakasal dun!" Niyakap ni Chanyeol and nobyo upang mawala ang galit neto pero nagpupumiglas si Baekhyun na makawala. Gusto talaga niya sa Japan eh.

"Sabi ko, Japan! Gusto mo lang yatang mag casino dun eh!" Binatukan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol ng ngumiti lang ito. "Sinasabi ko na nga ba!"

"Aray! Sige na babes. One year lang, pwede? Sayang naman binayad ko dun sa bahay. Isang hulugan nalang kulang ko dun. Marami din namang ilaw sa Las Vegas eh. Parang Tokyo din. Araw-araw parang pasko dahil sa daming Christmas lights." Sinuyo ulit ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at napangiti siya ng nabatid na nawala ang galit neto ng malaman na marami rin palang ilaw sa Las Vegas. 

"Uh... Akala ko ba iiwan mo samen ang lahat?" Sumabat si Tao. 

"Ah... Joke lang. Dadalhin ko yung mga guitar at laman ng recording studio ko, tsaka penge na rin ng pocket money. Mahal ang bilihin sa Japan eh." Napakamot ng ulo si Chanyeol. Dapat talaga iniisip niya ang pinagsasabi niya eh.

"Pero si Sehun... Paano na ang bata?" Sa wakas ay naalala ni Tao ang anak na nakaupo sa sahig. Kung makakapagsalita lang si Sehun noon, tiyak na sasabihin niya sa nanay niya na: "Ows? As if naman inaalagaan ako ng damuhong yan kahit andito siya." Of course, hindi pa rin nakakapagsalita si Sehun ngayon pero kung sakali lang naman eh.

"Inisip ko na yan! Genius ako, ano ba. Tara Baek, late na tayo sa flight. Bye Tao, ingat kayo!" Sabi ni Chanyeol bago dali-daling nagbihis at kinaladkad si Baekhyun palabas ng kwarto.

48 milliseconds later, may kumatok sa kwarto. Pinulot at kinarga ni Tao si Sehun bago buksan ang pinto. Napatulala nalang siya ng makita niya si Kris - ang gwapong pinsan ni  Chanyeol.

"Tao, okay ka lang? Tinext ako ni Chanyeol. Magpapa-sub daw siya sa pamilya niyo." Seryosong sabi ni Kris sabay yakap kay Tao. Kawawang Sehun na naipit sa pagitan ng dalawa.

"Haay naku. Si Chanyeol talaga ang kuripot pa rin. Pati ba naman mga ganyang bagay tinetext pa rin niya? May Unlicall na naman ang Globe ah!" Sabi ni Tao. Di niya talaga maunawaan kung bakit kuripot ang asawa niya pagdating sa load.

"Sun ako eh. Baket ano bang nangyari?" Hinaploy ni Kris ang braso ni Tao sabay pasok sa kwarto at isinara ang pinto.

"Kris. Saan ba ako nagkulang?" Di mapigilan ni Tao ang mapaluha. 

"Wala, Tao. Wala kang pagkukulang. Pero alam ko kung saan ka sumobra." Sabi ni Kris habang nakatitig sa dibdib ni Tao.

Naramdaman nalang ni Tao na uminit ang kanyang katawan sa ilalim ng titig ni Kris habang nakatingin ito sa kanyang mga suso. 

In fairness, hot nga naman si Kris kaya hindi na ma-blame ni Sehun ang nanay kung bakit binitawan na siya neto ng tuluyan bago sagpangin si Kris. Bilib din siya sa nanay niya. Wala pang bente-kwatro oras eh may iba na. Di lang yun. Kama kaagad ang show? Rated SPG - parang PBB Teens lang.

At dahil nga dun kaya naging pipi si Sehun. Sabi ni Doctor Xiumin, naapektuhan daw ang Broca's area ng utak ni Sehun nung nauntog siya pagkabitaw sa kanya ng nanay niya, kaya hindi makapagsalita ang bata. Parang ayaw maniwala ni Sehun sa duktor na 'yon dahil maliban sa nakikipaglandian lang siya kay Ate Chen na assistant niyang nars sa klinika nung ineksamen siya, kakaiba ito. Kumbaga sa ingles,  _weird._  Pero naniwala nalang din siya kasi wala naman kasing ibang eksplenasyon kung bakit hindi siya makapagsalita eh.

Nagising sa kanyang pag-iisip si Sehun ng mabatid niyang may kumukurot sa pisngi niya. Namula ang kanyang pisngi - hindi lamang dahil sa pagkurot kundi pati na rin sa kumukurot - si Kai. Napangisi nalang si Sehun pero siniguro niyang itikom ang bibig para itago ang kanyang ngipin - o ang kawalan neto. Dali-dali niyang dinukot ang papel sa bulsa na pinasulat niya sa ama kagabi. Nagpatulong siyang magsulat dito upang makapagtapat na siya ng kanyang damdamin kay Kai. Yinakap niya ang ama para itanong kung paano isulat ang kanyang ginawa at salamat naman at naintindihan siya neto kahit body language lang ang paraan niya sa pakikipag komunika.

Ganun nalang ang pagkabigla ni Sehun ng sinampal siya ng heavy ni Kai sabay tinapon ang papel sa mukha niya.

"Bastos!" Sigaw ni Kai at muling binatukan si Sehun.

Ang nakasulat sa papel: "I RUB YOU"

"Ang tatay nga naman oo!" 

Napabuntong hininga nalang ulit si Sehun habang tinitingnan ang tatay niya at si Teacher Baekhyun na dahan-dahang lumabas sa silid habang kinikiliti ang isa't-isa. Tiyak, maglalaro na naman ang mga yun sa Master's Bedroom.

Ang hirap nga talaga naman ng buhay 'pag malanding baklush ang ama mo.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Bored si ako CAN YOU TELL  
> \- Btw, Tagalog is not my first language. I TRIED. T^T  
> \- I have no excuse for this. I.AM. SORRY.  
> \- Not written to offend anyone. It's purely just for fun. xD  
> \- HMU on Twitter to spazz about EXO! My username is @attyohsehun


End file.
